


Sokovia

by hazellazer



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6845644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellazer/pseuds/hazellazer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She pushes the papers away in disgust. How dare they take her country’s name? How dare they use her home against her?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sokovia

**Author's Note:**

> Just 500 words of midnight rambling because I'm mad that Wanda got no voice in the Sokovia Accords as a Sokovian.

Her people name children after the deceased—it forms a bond, she tells Barton, between the lost relative and the newborn infant.

He names the baby Nathaniel Pietro.

(Her people do not name children after the living, but Romanoff seems to be adept at dodging that type of bad luck.)

He reaches for her, spittle dampening his lip. This new Pietro has ten grasping fingers, ten stubby toes, wide eyes that do not know to fear Wanda when he sees her.

She aches as she looks for the bond to her brother.

But he is gone.

*

She returns to the Compound, weeks later. Her room smells of fresh paint and clean linens. Tchotchkes cover the room – books and posters, a guitar and a globe, lanterns hanging lazily from the ceiling.

It is a magazine image of the room any girl her age should want. She is not any girl. Girls like her do not belong in magazines.

After sleeping in the streets, though, a place of her own will never be unwelcome.

Without Pietro, it will never be home.

*

A glass prison grows around her in her sleep and she screams as the air disappears.

Wanda wakes to a mirror shattered on the floor and the synthetic man cleaning up the glass.

It cannot break his skin. It cannot hurt him.

*

Stark makes breakfast.

Wanda hears him tinkering through the night and, when the sun begins to peek over the horizon, he makes an omelet.

Two.

She drinks her coffee. He complains about her black nail polish and shouldn’t you be chap-snatting or some ridiculous thing?

But what does he know about teenagers anyway?

*

She fights to make the world a better place.

She fights because her brother died fighting.

She fights because she has no home, and her team is almost family.

She fights.

She destroys.

*

Sokovia is no longer a country.

It is a Tragedy.

It is a Cautionary Tale.

It is a Document to put her on a leash.

She pushes the papers away in disgust.

How dare they take her country’s name?

How dare they use her home against her?

*

When she will not take the leash, Stark leaves her in a cage.

No one tells her it is locked until she finds the bars herself.

It is not safe.

It is not safe for others.

It is not safe because of her.

She did not sign, and after all, they just did not want another Sokovia.

She could be halfway around the world now, were Pietro at her side.

*

When the first cage does not hold, Stark resorts to chains.

Twenty-thousand leagues down.

*

Even when the dust settles, the Accords remain in place.

The child who blamed Stark for the death of her family may have once agreed.

But now, the name of her home looms forever, telling the world she is dangerous, a criminal who would destroy her homeland again.

*

For once she is grateful that Pietro will never see this.

He is gone.


End file.
